Robecca's Crush
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: What would happen if a new hybrid monster who happens to be Neighthan's childhood friend joins Monster High and catches the eye of Robecca Steam ? Read to find out !
1. Info on Zelius

Hi everyone ! This is just a character profile for my OC Zelius.

Name: Zelius Dark

Age: 16 nearly 17

Monster Tape: Fusion between a Vampire and Tangu demon.

Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, Martial Arts and Music,( He composes or writes songs when he wants to express really strong feelings or is just extremely bored.)

Favourite Colour: Purple

Favourite Food: Most Japanese Foods but Sashimi and Miso Soup in particular.

Favourite Subject: P.E and Music but he is a born genius so he enjoys every subject.

Least Favourite Subject: Doesn't really have one. But he sometimes falls asleep during dead languages class.

Abilities/Powers: He can fly. He has wings which he can inverse and reverse at will. His wing feathers protect him physical attacks like being shot or just a punch in the head and dangerous diseases like cancer. He is also quit strong (He can lift up to 3 tonnes) and he is really fast (up to 300km per hour.)

Freaky Flaw: When he starts to play an instrument nothing except maybe the end of the world will stop him until he finishes playing at least one song/piece.

Pet: Yoru a black fox.

Pet Peeve: "Yoru is my best companion and a common baseball fan. After all have you ever mat a fox that willingly wears a baseball cap all the time."

General Info: He is a the demon prince and is currently 3rd in the line down to the throne. But he hates talking about it. (I'll explain more later on in the story.) In the future he would like to be a pro baseball player or a musician but he worries that he will have to take over the Tengu clan from his grandfather.

Appearance

Hair Colour: Black with silver tips (People think that he dip dies his hair but that is his natural hair colour. That is also his wing colour.)  
Eye Colour: His left eye is red while the right one is purple.

Clothes: He wears a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a silver vest on top and a pair of purple converse. A purple and silver cross is always present on his neck.

He wears glasses but he doesn't needs them. But they are 00 so they don't improve or spoil his sight at all. He wears them only because they adapt to the light power ( they go dark when the light can spoil your vision and shade out when it can't. I have no idea what are those tape of glasses called even dhow I have a pair of such glasses myself.)

Thank you all for bothering to read this ! I will update the first chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1 Oh My Monster I That You !

Hi everyone ! This is the first chapter I hope that you will like it !

Oh and I don't own Monster High or anything except Zelius and the plot !

No Ones Prove

Cleo, Deuce, Frankie, Jackson, (A.N, In this story Frankie and Jackson are a couple.) Robecca and Abbey were outside of school talking about one of Cleo's upcoming parties.

"So what's the occasion this time or is there one ?" Robecca asked. "There is none my parents and sister are just away and since I haven't organise a party in a while I have to catch up. After all the monsters of this school can't think that their queen forgot about them." Cleo sighted rising her hand up to her forehead. Frankie rolled her eyes at her actions and was about to say something when a mysterious kid none of them have seen before parked his expensive looking car near them. He got out took his bag, threw it over his shoulder and pressed a button on the key. The car made a beeping sound and the roof started to positions itself back in place and all the windows closed.

"Wow." Jackson stared at the car with jealousy. "Hey dude ! Nice car where did you get it ?" Deuce call out to him. He turned back looking a bit confused but then smiled and answered. "Hey Bro. And thanks my dad gave it to me as my birthday present but don't ask me where he got it form. All I know was that he had to get rid of a few monsters to get it if you know what I mean. As this babe is illegal is our state." He smiled at them again and walk off.

"Oh my Ra ! Who does he think he is to speak to you this way ?" Cleo got angry. "Cleo just calm down he was probably just joking." Deuce tried to bring her back to normal. "Deuce is right Cleo and he seems to be new so be nice to him." Frankie helped Deuce.

Neighthan's Prove

There was still 15 min till class starts so I took the books I needed for my next classes and went to look for the girls when I saw someone very familiar walking a little ahead of me. Then the memory snapped back in my head.

"Oh my monster is that you !" ...

Zeliuse's Prove

I couldn't believe my years could it really be ? I turned around and saw..

"Neighthan ! Is that really you ?" I still couldn't believe it. "Zelius how long has it been ?" He came up to me and we sheared a Bro hug. "It's surly been to long my friend. So how have you been doing ?" "We can talk about this later. What's more important is the fact that you are back. When did you move back into town ?" "A week ago." "A week ago and you haven't even come to say hi !?" "I taught that you left this town. After all I had no contact with you for the last 10 years while I was away." "Well now you know I might have changed schools but I didn't change my address." Neighthan smiled at me and tripped over a dustbin. "But I see that something will never change." I helped him to get up and he showed me the way to the principal's office.

I know that it's short but that is just a bit of a teaser to get you to wonder. The next chapter will be longer and I should post it during the weekend I promise !. Thank you all of reading and please review !


	3. Chapter 2 Introducing More Than Once !

As I promised here is Chapter 2.

Oh and I don't own Monster High or anything except Zelius, Other made up characters and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2,

Introducing More Than Once !

Zeliuse's Prove

Headmistress Bloodgood kept me in her office for most of the first class and filled in on the school history and gave me my class schedule and showed me my locker. I was done with organizing it by the time the second class started so I waited for the bell and headed to the said class. Vampology . (A.N, I have no idea is there such a subject at MH or not but in my story there will be. It's the history of Vampires and how come they are immortal.) The teacher Mr. Victor Drain was informed that I will be joining the class. He waited for me outside and greet me.

No Ones Prove

"Hello students. Before we start today's class I have news. A new student will be joining our class today and I want you all the be nice to him and make him feel welcome. Is that ok ?" Mr. Drain looked at his class. They all nodded. "Zelius please come in and tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Drain motion him to come in as he start to write his name down on the blackboard. Zelius walked in and turned to face the class.

"Hi everyone my name is Zelius Dark and I'm 16. The reason for that is because I'm a hybrid monster. I'm half Vampire and half Tengu Demon and I age like Tangu demons which means that I will stop aging at the age of 25 and be immortal form that point onwards. I love baseball, martial arts and music. I play many instruments but my favourite are piano and violin and I also speak 7 langue's." He smiled at the class.

"Well aren't you a talented soul ? Do you also paint or draw ?" The teacher asked amused. "Only in traditional Japanese ways or in the Japanese comic book way." "Well then keep it up boy keep it up." Then the teacher showed him his place and the rest of his classes went smoothly and quickly.

Lunch Time

Zeliuse's Prove

"Neighthatn was waiting for me at the cafeteria entrance and we talked while getting our lunch. "Hey Z how were your first classes in our school ?" "Ok. The teachers and students in this school seem very nice so far. And how did they accept you and the others as you mention that you have other hybrid friends that also attend this school ?" "At first we were afraid but in the end we became a part of this crazy huge family when we got to meet some of the people here and believe me when I say you will too." "I like crazy and mad thing so I for sure sign up for it." Neighthan smiled at me and we went off to the table his friends sat at.

No Ones Prove

"Hey girls this is my childhood friend Zelius I was talking to you about during the last few classes. Zelius those are Avea "Hi Zelius." Bonita "Hello how are you ?" and Sirena "Hey there friend I love your style." And she start to tug on his vest but the girls got her to stop. "Thank you. I'm Zelius Dark and I'm half Vampire, half Tengu Demon. And as Neighthan already said we are childhood friends." He said while Neighthan pulled him down to sit beside him at the table.

"Oh that's a handy fusion you got there my friend." Avea said. "I don't know I don't think that mine is better than any of yours. "Well maybe but let's not talk about that. Do you have any hobbies ?" Avea asked to change the topic. "I love baseball, martial arts and music." Zelius answered. "That's so scary cool. Can you play any instruments ?" Bonita asked. "Yes many to be honest." She motion him to go on. He just sighted and started listing them one by one "Piano, violin, cello, drums, saxophone, flute, piccolo, clarinet, electric and acoustic guitars, church organ, concertina and the xylophone." They all looked at him in shock. "And when did you have the time to learn all that ?" Neighthan asked." "You may think that it's hard but it's actually not. And you play some of them in a similar way to each other like piano, church organ and concertina or the flute and piccolo." Zelius smiled at them all. "Can you do any other impossible things ?"Avea asked. "I know 7 langue's fluent in both speech and writing." He answered lifting his shoulders up not sure if that was what she meant. "And what are they ?" She went on. "Well obviously English." He laughed at his own words. "And Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin and German." Another moment of shock. "Are you sure that you don't come from another planet ?" Bonita asked. "Pretty sure." And they all laughed and went on with their conversation.

Different Table

"You know what this new awesome student joined my Vampology class today. He is so nice, friendly, polite and so cool. And to add to it he is quite handsome." Draculora told her friends. "I wonder could it be the guy we met this morning ?" Frankie asked. "Well I don't know I guess we would have to see him first or his car." Jackson answered still daydreaming about the amazing car standing outside the school. Frankie looked at her boyfriend suspiciously. "Well then how about now as I see that he is sitting at Neighthan's table." The all looked back to peek a glance. "I can ask him to come over here so that we will be able to introduce ourselves to each other ?" Draculora asked. "Well I don't think that we should force him too..." Frankie started but Draculora didn't listen and was already half way there.

Neighthan's Table

Draculor walked over to them and looked at Zelius. All of them turned to her. "Hi... Ehhh...Ohhh." "Zelius. My name is Zelius." He smile at Draculora. "Oh yes sorry I'm bad at remembering names." She smiled embarrassed. "Don't worry my name is a bit odd after all. I use to hate it when I was little but now I love it cause it's unique." He waved his hand at her. She smiled in return. "Well I came here to ask could you by any chance come over to my table and greet my friends. I told them a little about you and they really would like to meet you ?" Zelius looked a bit shocked and worried. "Well I don't know you see I have a lot to catch up on with Neighthan. We are childhood friends you know ?" "Oh really." She become excited. "How long do you know each other ?, How long haven't you seen each other ?, Were you neighbours at the time ?, Did you know Neighthan attends our school when you came here ?" She started to bombard them with questions. "Draculora calm down." Neighthan stopped her. "Zelius will answer your question in a little while when he'll come over to your table but allow him to finish eating first ok ?" He smiled at her. "Oh yes of course how stupid of me." She giggled and walked back to her table.

"What have you done ?" Zelius turned to Neighthan. "You'll thank me for it later believe me." "Why would I ?" "I know 2 things you don't." "And what are they ?" "One Draculora would never leave you alone if you won't do what she asked and Two, You would have to meet our other friends." By our, he meant himself, Avea, Bonita and Sirena. "Sometime soon anyway so why not get it over with." Zelius looked a bit evilly at him lowering his glasses. "Ok but you are coming with me." "What are you afraid ?" Neighthan teas him. "Did I mention my dad has a collection of guns ?" Zelis said in a half sarcastic way. Neightan burst out laughing. "And this is exactly what I missed. Your wired and sarcastic sense of humour." He patted him on the back as he and the others start to laugh as well.

Draculora's Table

"Oh look he is coming just like he said." Draculora waved at Zelius and Neighthan coming their way. " As I promised I'm here." Zelius slightly bowed at Draculora in a joking manner. Some of the monsters at the table giggled. "As I was saying that is Zelius and he is Neighthan's childhood friend." "Hey people." He smiled at them. "Wait a minute you are the kid form this morning !" Cleo stood up. "Pardon ?" Zelius asked. "Oh you know what I'm talking about mister I own an illegal car." Cleo spat at him. "Oh you are the kids form this morning that were asking me about my car. And so what about it ?" Cleo was about to explode but Frankie stopped her. "Cleo he is new here and that morning was a joke. Was it not Zelius ?" "Most was but this car really in illegal in our state. My dad had go threw a lot of trouble getting permission to bring it here." Cleo rolled her eyes and kept silent.

"Sorry about her she is like that sometimes." Frankie apologized. Zelius just smiled. "By the way I'm Frankie and this is my boyfriend Jackson." "Hey man." "That drama queen is Cleo." "She just sighted. "And her is her boyfriend Deuce." "Hi Bro." "Beside them are Draculora who you know and her boyfriend Clawd." "Nice to meet you do you play any sports man ?" "And last but not least those are Ghulia, Abbey and Robecca." "Ahhhhahh." Ghulia said in zombie. "Nice meeting you new friend." Abbey waved. "Hey there." Robecca looked at him with a wondering look in her eyes." "Hey again and yes I play baseball and own black belts in Karate, Kung Fu, Judo and Taekwondo." "Wow dude that sounds really dangerous for some reason." Jacksons eyes widened. "Oh don't worry I don't use any martial arts outside my house dojo or at least my property." "Which is massive this guy owns a forest, waterfall and two lakes all on his house property." Neighthan pointed at him. "Don't forget about the Japanese garden and I don't own them my folks do." "But one day you will." "Yes probably yes." He smiled at him. All of them laughed and asked Zelius lots different questions till the lunch was over.

* * *

Here you go ! I'll try to update sometime soon ! Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 3 And We Meet Again !

Hey everyone. This is chapter 3 I hope you will like it !

P.S, I don't won Monster High just Zelius, other made up characters and the plot.

Chapter 3

And We Meet Again

Zeliuse's Prove,

It was my third day at Monster High I became friends with all of Neighthan's friends especially Jackson as he loves good cars nearly as much as me and he keeps begging me to let him take a ride in my car. I refuse as this car is worth way too much and my dad went through quite a bit of trouble to get it for me I don't want Holt to possibly destroy it when my music will turn on.

Right now I was on my way to Mad Science class when I bumped into someone. I heard a CLANG ! And when I opened my eyes I saw…

No Ones Prove,

"Robecca !" "Zelius" They said at the same item. "I'm so sorry Robecca I should stop day dreaming." Zelius apologized as he helped her up. "No It's my fault too I shouldn't play around on my steam skates when the corridor is as full as it is now." She smiled at him. "I still think that's it's my fault but let's not argue about it. What's your next class I'll walk you. That's the least I can do right now." She smiled and her eyes sparkled a little. "Mad Science." "Oh same as me shall we be off then." He playfully pulled his right arm out in the same manner it was done in the 19th century. Robecca giggled and played on with the act.

Break Time

Robecca's Prove.

On my way to the cafeteria I was thinking about Zelius and his behavior earlier this morning. It was so nice and gentleman like of him to do what he did. My dad would like him straight away. Wait why am I thinking of that ?.. And in this moment I bumped into someone again. I looked up and saw…

"Zelius." "Robecca." We said at the same time again. "And we meet again." He smiled and helped me up. "Yes we do and in the same circumstances." I giggled. " Want another walk to the cafeteria this time ?" He pulled his arm out in the same manner as before smiling at me. I smiled back and once again want on with the act. In the cafeteria he went to sit with Neighthan and the rest of the hybrid monsters while I went to sit with my friends.

After Break

Zeliuse's Prove

I was deep in thought on my way to the Dead Langue's class.

It's so weird that me and Robecca keep bumping into each other today ? One more time and it will mean that the gods want us to talk. Or that is as least what that belief states. But could that really happen or is it really just a weird belief ? I think I'll never kno…. In this moment I bumped into someone for the third time. Really ? I thought. But then I heard the now very familiar to me CLANG ! That I heard the last two times I was …

"Robecca ?" "Hi there again Zelius." She looked at me embarrassed . "There really must be something wrong with me today. I will ask my dad to have a look at me when I get back home. I'm sorry once again."

(A.N, In this story Robecca's dad came back and he was gone because he was searching for his wife. Who he found. You will meet her later. And yes I know that Hexiciah is not married but for the propose of my story he will be.)

She looked away from me. I smiled at her and helped her up. "Well I have to stop daydreaming." "That was not your fault and the other two times before also weren't." "I still think it was my fault." "No please don't say that." "Well then lest blame it all on the old Japanese belief. " I said to end this argument and smiled at her. "What belief ?" She asked. "Well there is this belief in Japan that says If two people meet out of the blue three or more times in one day the gods want them to talk to each other." "Talk about what ?" "Anything really ?" I shrugged. She giggled and smiled at me. "Well then would you like to satisfy the gods and eat Lunch with me alone so that we will be able to have a chat ?" I proposed "You mean like a date ?" She blushed a little. "If you want it to be one than why not but who goes on dates in school ?" I said in a funny way. She laughed. "Ok then meet me at the cafeteria door at Lunch time." She smiled at me again and then she went off to her class while I ran to not be late to my one.

Lunch Time

No Ones Prove

When Zelius arrived Robecca was already waiting for him. She waved when she saw him coming. "Hi." They said at the same time. Robecca giggled while Zelius just smiled. "So where would you like to eat ?" He asked. "How about outside at the tree behind the school not many people go there." She suggested. "Well then let's be off." He pulled his arm out smiling. "Wait don't you want to get your lunch first ?" "No my mom prepare me a bento today." "A what." "Japanese lunch." He smiled and offered her his arm once again. She smiled and took the offer.

Outside

No Ones Prove

Zelius and Robecca are sitting under the mentioned tree.

"That was delicious. My mom really outdid herself today." Zelius said closing his bento box and hiding it away with the chopsticks. "I had no idea that Japanese people are so organized." She looked at him amused. "Oh yes you should see my house." He giggled at the thought of his really clean house. "What's so funny ?" She asked. "Oh just the thought of my overly clean house." "Let's guess another Japanese tradition ?" "In a way yes in a way not. My mom was always a bit more organized then the rest of her family." "I understand you my dad is all about being prepared and I know it can a bother sometimes." "Well maybe once in a while as me and my dad are very similar to mom when it comes to organization but enough about me. You already know a lot about me. Heck you even know that my pet fox wears a hat. I want to find out a little about you ?" Zelius looked her in the eyes and she blushed a little.

"Well I was made by my dad Hexiciah Stem. He is a very kind, wise and nice man. Some of his ideas and inventions are out of this world. He was missing for a long time when I was rebuilt by Ghulia. He came back about 2 years ago with his wife and my mother. That was the reason why he want missing in first place he was looking for her. My mom Veronica Steam is the nicest person on the world. I was happy when I was finally able to meet her as my dad told me a lot about her before I was turned back into parts during that Skulrimate Roller Maze match." She smiled at him. "Wow you had a very exciting life." "What do you mean don't you do anything exciting in your life ?" She asked looking at his strangely. "Oh no if you knew what I do day to day in my life you would be very amused and shocked." "And what do you mean by that ?" "Oh you will find out one day when you'll meet my dad and find out something shocking about me." He answered smiling at her sneakily. "What is that shocking thing then ?" She really wanted to know now. "I don't like talking about it but maybe one day you will find out." He looked a bit sad saying it so she changed the subject and they talked threw the rest of Lunch laughing at times.

Time Skip. After School

Zeliuse's Prove

On my ride home I couldn't stop thinking about how much me and Robecca have in common. We both like similar music. Especially Ballads. Both of us like to spend time outside. She likes the same baseball team as me. Even though she is not as much of a baseball fan as I am. But she still will be shocked when she'll meet my dad. I could just imagine her reaction. Heck she even likes to meditate from time to time just like me ! I had a feeling that we will be the best of friends.


	5. Chapter 4 Saved and Relasing

Hey everyone here comes chapter 4 ! Please enjoy.

P.S, I don't own anything except Zelius, other made up characters and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4 Saved and Releasing

No Ones Prove

It's Friday and second class off the day is nearly over and Zelius is slowly waking up from his nap. "Oh since you are finally awake Mr. Dark maybe you will answer this question for us ?" Mr. Rotter looked at him annoyed. "Of course Sir. Hell freezes over at the temperature of -127 degrees Celsius or -4'292.6 degrees Fahrenheit." Zelius answered while putting his glasses back on._(A.N, I totally made this up so don't ask please.)_ Mr. Rotter was shocked as well as the rest of the class. "And how do you know that ?" Mr. Rottre asked. "I read a lot and my granddad is friends with Hades for ages." Zelius smiled at him. Mr. Rotter was about to ask another question on this matter but the bell rang and the students start to leave.

"Wow dude is your gramps really friends with the king of the underworld ?" Deuce asked Zelius on the way to P.E. _( A.N, I this story girls and boys will be having P.E separately.)_ "Yeah they went to university together and they play poker together with some of their other friends once in a while." "Cool bro really cool." Deuce nodded at him. "I know but let's go I really want to beat the hell out of you all today at P.E." Zelius sneakily smiled and ran ahead of them. "What the hell was that meant to mean ?" Deuce asked confused. "I have no idea but I bet than Neighthan knows. Come on man what is your friend planning huh ?" Heat asked. "I'm as confused as you. He haven't mention anything about P.E to me." Neighthan raised his shoulders in defense. "Are you sure ?" Heat was very suspicious. Neighthan shook his head. Heat was still not sure and was about to ask again but was stopped by Deuce. "Look bro if the man says he doesn't know then he doesn't so stop questioning him about it and start walking because we might find out what is going on when we finally get to the gym." Heat nodded sorry at Neighthan and they want on.

At the Gym

When the guys changed into their P.E clothes Zelius was already there changed into his karate kimono with a black belt proudly tied around his waist. "We are all going to die." Jackson stared to panic. "Oh don't worry Jackson I won't be really beating the hell out of you but when I'll be done with you lot you will surly feel worse than ever in your entire lives. That I grant you for sure." He smiled at the class sneakily. "What the hell is going on here ?" Manny asked. "I found out that Mr. Dark here is an expert at martial arts. So I asked him to give you all some training in this direction since we haven't done that yet in this school." Coach Igor answered coming out of this little Coach room. "Ok coach I can take it." Manny straighten himself up. "We'll see what you'll say when I'll be done with you." Zelius send him a bit of an evil look. "Ok lazy brats you are to listen to your friend Zelius and do whatever he says is that clear ?!" Coach Igor shouted."Yes Sir !" The class answered. "Well to begin with I always say that training out on the fresh air is more effecting so let's head out onto the outside basketball court now." Zelius started to walk and motion them to follow.

Outside

Zelius was facing his classmates and Coach Igor was behind him observing closely. "For starters I take martial arts very seriously as they are a part of my family and in a way us ourselves for generations." Zelius started to walk back and forth. "So keep that in mind because if anyone of you will insult martial arts you will insult my family and then I will have to really beat the hell out of you using you as my punching bag." He looked at them very seriously. "And now worm up ! 10 laps around the court and then 30 pushups !" He shouted and the guys did what he asked of them.

15 Min Later

Coach Igor left since Zelius was doing really good. No one disobeyed him yet and that was enough for the Coach to leg as Jackson said when they realized he was gone. "Ok now we can take it easy then." Zelius said with a smile. "How about some simple forward punches ?" He asked. His friends nodded in agreement. So he demonstrated and asked everyone to do 50 of those said punches. He made sure that everyone is doing them correctly and looked around a little. "Hey why are the girls on the roof ?" He asked confused and shocked and turned back to his friends. "Oh they are probably doing extreme balancing today for P.E ." Deuce answered performing his last few punches. "And what's that." " Cleo said that Bloody Mary (A.N I know that she is not a P.E teacher but she is the closest to one that I could think of.") Takes them to the roof and makes them balance walk on the railing." "But isn't that really dangerous ?" "It is if you don't know how to balance properly or fly in case you fall." "And the Headmistress is ok with that ?" "Yep ?" Zelius was very confused at this point and decided to leave that matter and continue with the training he started.

The Roof With The Girls

Robecca's Prove

"Hey who is there training the guys because it's for sure not Coach Igor ?" Draculora asked us and we all look in that direction. "I don't know but he is wearing a fighting kimono with something that looks like a dragon or a tiger on the back." I answered as neither of us was able to see to see well form the height and distance we were away from them. "Hmmm I'll just ask Clawd about it later." Draculora smiled at us. "Draculora It's your turn now." Bloody Mary called her up to the railing. Draculora started to shake. She always hated Extreme Balancing but who did there was a high chance to end up in the hospital or even die. I started to wonder about it and before I realized it was my turn. "Robbeca on the railing !" Bloody Mary shouted. I had no choice I had to go but at least I was so lucky that even if I fall I would just turn back into a bunch of pieces and someone like Ghulia or my dad could built me back up together again.

So I took the stick stood on the beginning or the railing and started to walk. Then when I was about half way up the railing Toralei pushed the balance stick up forward and I …

Back With The Boys

Zelius's Prove

I told the guys that they can hit the showers. They admitted that they do feel really bad. Manny even said that he feels as if a train ran him over. I smiled and all of us was about to leave when we saw something or rather someone falling of the railing. "Omg I hope that it's not my Frankie ?" Jackson close his eyes as he was to afraid of the sight. "No It's not Frankie. It's Robecca !" I shouted and lashed up forward spreading my wings free.

Robecca's Prove

I thought I will crash and then darkness like the last time but before anything happened I felt that I'm flying up instead of falling down and that someone is holding me. I opened my eyes still a bit afraid and saw. "Zelius !" I shouted in shock. "Hey there falling princess are you ok ?" He asked smiling. I wasn't able to say anything until he gently placed me back on the roof top beside my friends who were in shock when they saw what happened. Zelius then stood on the very same railing that I had fall off of smiling at me with his wings still spread. "Thanks." I said shyly. "No problem but please no more princess rain I won't be able to save everyone then." My friends started to examine me to make sure that I'm ok and Bloody Mary turned to Zelius. "Thank you boy what's your name ?" "Zelius Dark madam." He bowed while still on the realign. "Thank you again Zelius I shall report your act of courage to the Headmistress." She bowed her head back at him. "Oh there is no need to do so Miss I just did what my instinct told me to." "Instinct or not you still saved a life and my student. For that I shall always be in your debt." He smiled and bowed again. "Well I have to go now see you later everyone and you princess." He pointed at me. "Pleas no more falling and I hope that you are ok." And then he flew off.

Sometime Later

Zelius's Prove

"The Headmistress did found out about what I did and thanked me like a million times. My hand still hurts from all the shaking. But that's not the end the guys didn't want to leave me alone as well. The kept asking me different questions like "Why didn't you tell us you can fly." Or "Are you and Robecca a couple ?" I had enough of it since I had my own thoughts and feeling going wield all over my head and I wanted to sort them out as soon as possible. "I really need to talk to my dad." I thought to myself. "The guys won't be able to help me in this matter they would only tease me. "But for now I have survive the rest of the school day."

Lunch Time

The Girls Table

Robecca's Prove

The girls send all of the boys away so that they could talk to Robecca in peace.

"So Robecca what happened out there during P.E today ?" Cleo asked still a bit shocked. "How should I know I had my eyes closed the whole time you should tell me." I said truthfully. "Well you were falling and Ghulia was about to get her tools sure that she would have to rebuilt you again but then Zelius just flew out of nowhere to everyone's shock and saved you." Draculor speed said and smiled. "But why did he called you princess and how come he has wings and can fly ?" Cleo went on. "Ahhh heee yhh haa he eh." Ghulia said in zombie langue . "O really. I had no idea that tengu demons have wings." Frankie was surprised. "Ok that explains one thing but why did he call you princess ?" Cleo really wanted to know. "Oh he tends to joke or become a bit sarcastic when he's nervous." I explained. "And how do you know that ?" Cleo was suspicious now. "He told me when we ate lunch alone together. "Ha I knew it you two are dating !" She shouted. "No wonder he saved his princess." "No Cleo no. We aren't dating ok." I said blushing at the thought. "Then why are you blushing ?" Cleo asked me. "Well…." "No way to secretly like him don't you ?" Frankie asked. "I don't really know I'm so confused especially after today." I covered my face with my hands. "Ok girls I think we should leave that matter for now." Laguna said in my defense. "Tell you what cute fish. Talk with your mom about it ok."She smiled at me and I just nodded.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and I hope that you liked it. But I also have some bad news I won't be updating anything more this month as my end of the year exams start in less than 3 weeks and I really need and want to study. I'll update as soon as possible when my summer brake starts.

Thank you all aging and sorry for the long pause.


	6. Talk With The Parents And The Plan

Hey everyone I'm back. My summer holidays officially started and I have a tone of time to write.

P.S, I don't own anything exact Zelius, Other made up characters and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 5

Talk With The Parents and The Plan

Zeliuse's House

Zeliuse's Prove

Sadly my dad was away at training _(A.N, which is to do with his work by the way)_ on Friday when I got back home so I had to wait till Saturday to talk with him.

Saturday Morning

As soon as I was done with my shower and I had my clothes on I ran downstairs to join my parents and younger brother Albert at breakfast. "Morning." I said entering the dining room. "Morning son." My dad put the newspaper down. "Hey Bro." Albert half fived me. "So how was your first week at my and your moms old school huh ?" He ask "Well it was really good and as you know Neighthan attends there to so It's all right." He smiled at me. "Oh dad do you have training today ?" I asked. "No sorry son you can come next week if you want though." He sipped some of his tea. "That's not what I was going to ask." I paused and took a deep breath. "I need to talk with you about something." I looked my dad straight in the eyes. He seemed a bit surprised but nodded his head. "No problem we'll go to chat in my office after breakfast ok ?" I nodded this time and my dad smiled at me and start to eat his porridge.

Some Time Later

David's Darks Prove _(A.k.a Zeliuse's dad.)_

"What do you think Zelius wants to talk to you about ?" My wife Tamara asked me as I helped her with the cleaning of the table. I sent Zelius away to my office at the time so she was free at ask anything. "I don't know. I can only guess or estimate what a young man his age might want to talk with his father about." I answered and smiled. "And what do you mean by that ?" My wife asked worried. "Well." I smiled at her sneakily. "He either needs a love advice or he wants to inform me that we are becoming grandparents." I said it as if it was the most honest and serious thing on the world. Tamara was shocked but then I start to laugh and she punched me in the arm. "Don't you ever joke with me that way again David Dark." She was angry and I kept laughing. "But I have to say you really tricked me this time." "Well you did marry mw knowing that I am a great actor. Getting all the leading male roles in all of our school plays must have surly meant something don't you think ?" I asked playfully. She just rolled her eyes. "Go and finally find out what's wrong with our son." She ordered. "At it my lady." And I was off to see my son.

In The Office

Zeliuse's Prove

I sat in a chair that was opposite to my dad's desk and waited for him. He was helping my mom. I offered to help too but dad sent me away and my brother ran as fast as he could because he hats cleaning. Especially drying the dishes. And that is the job our mom usually asks of him to do.

Then my dad entered and snapped me out of my thoughts. He took his usual place at the desk and looked me straight in the eyes. "So my son. What do you need to talk with me about." He asked. "Well it's more of ask then talk." I explained. "Well whatever it is go on." "Well then you see…. There is this girl at my school her name is Robecca and." My dad stopped me in this moment by raising his hand as if about to half five me. "Son if you are about to tell me that I'm to become a grandfather you better run and considered yourself disowned." He warned. "No dad that's not it and seriously. You would even think that I would do something like that ?" "You are right sorry." "Well going back to my problem. Her name is Robecca Steam and I… think that… I feel something…toward her. Do.. do you know what I mean ?" I paused as I spoke "Better then you imagine my son. And I'll tell you one thing and one thing only." He looked at me questioningly and I nodded. "If you think that you love her go for it. Ask her out." Dad smiled at me with proud in his eyes. "But.. but how." I had no idea how to do something like this I never dated before. "That's up to you to decide I can't help you on this ground but I will tell you one thing." "What is it ?" He stood up walked up to me a whispered something into my ear." "Oh I never knew." "You didn't need to." "Ok thanks dad you really helped me a lot. Now I have to figure things out on my own." I stood up and smiled at him. "No problem son." Dad gave me a bear hug and we left the room.

Robecca's House

Robbeca's Prove

Mom was busy helping my dad with something on Friday but she did promise to have a chat with me out on Saturday. And after lunch on Saturday she took me to her special room as she called it. It was her library of romance books. My dad kept away from that room as he hates romance books but I quit liked it. Some of the books there are really good.

"So my sunshine I can already see that you have a heart problem. Don't you ?" My mother asked as we sat down in the armchairs opposite to he constantly burning fire place which was one of dads inventions. "H-how did you know ?" I was really surprised. "Oh dear daughter of mine you don't know a thing about love. I can read everything in your eyes." She smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "So who is the lucky boy huh ?" "His name is Zelius Dark he is the one who saved me yesterday during P.E class but to be honest I don't really know what I feel towards him." I answered honestly. "I understand your thoughts about him are all over the place." "Yes how did you know ?" "It was the same with me and your dad. I had no idea what it really was I felt towards him but when he invited me to the Christmas Ball at our school all of my questions were answered and my doubts were gone. In that very moment I knew that the feeling I have for him is love." She smiled at me. "That's so cute." I said. "I know but what do you want to do about it ? I was lucky enough that you father even though he felt the same as me. Still decided to take the first step." I sighted and looked at the ground. "I don't know mom. What can I do anyway ?" "Well you can approach him first or wait for him to approach you." She said in a kind voice. "That's all ?" I looked up back at her. "Men and complicated Robecca. They are afraid of their own feelings and of showing them. We are not the ones that need time to confess my sunshine. It's them." I was surprised to find that out. "Really ?" Mom smiled and nodded. "But if he saved you I'd say that he feels something towards you as well so just give him the time and wait for him to do take the first step." Mom said and creased my cheek gently. "I will. Thank you mom." We hugged and then left to see if my dad needs any help.

Time Skip Monday

No Ones Prove

For the rest of the weekend Zelius was thinking how could he ask Robecca out but he still didn't came up with anything. He even admitted that dating seems harder then higher, expanded algebra and he isn't even dating yet.

Music Class

"Well dear students this week is challenge week. I will divide you all into pairs and your challenge will be to either write or remix a song. And then you will sing it on front of the whole class next Monday. Ok ?" Professor Klavier asked . _(A.N, The real name of the music teacher is yet unknown but they say he has a German accent so I gave him a German music related surname. Klavier means Piano in German.)_ The class answered yes in union. "Ok then the pairs are Draculora and Clawd, Frankie and Jackson, Operetta and Johnny, Neighthan and Avea, Cleo and Deuce, Abbey and Heat, Clawdeen and Romulus, Scarah and Invisy Billy, Manny and Iris and finally Robecca and Zelius." Get into your pairs now and start planning as time is ticking. Professor Klavier pointed at his watch.

"Oh my monster. This could be the thing. I can ask her out by truing my feelings towards her into a song. This won't be a problem I compose stuff all the time." Zelius thought to himself. "Hey Zelius." Robecca snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hello falling princess." He smiled at her and she giggled. "So do you have any ideas about what would you like to do for this assignment." She asked him. "Yes in fact I do but I have a favor a ask of you. Will you allow me to compose a song all by myself ? I will of course give you the words to learn as soon I'm done with them ?" Robecca looked at him a bit surprised and sad. "Well if you really want to." She was sad as she really wanted to spend some time with him. "Hey princess it's not that I don't want to have you around." He took her hands in his. "It's just that this song will be a bit of a surprise or rather a gift for you and if you will know everything it won't a surprise anymore will it ?" He smiled at her. She smiled back wondering what might the surprise be."Well in that case I trust you with that song." She said. "Thank you princess." He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them. Robecca blushed at that and quickly took her hands away. "Sorry princess." He whispered but she didn't hear.

* * *

Well everyone now I will give you some choice over the story you can pick the song that Zelius will surpassingly compose. The choices are

Demons, Cover by Boyce Avenue feat. Jennel Garcia

Just A Dream, Cover by Nelly- Sam Tsui and Christian Grimmie

Thinking Out Loud, Cover by Jennel Garcia feat. Robbie Rosen

I'm adding links to those covers on my profile so watch if you want. But the songs are not changed in any way at all. It's just that I imagine Zelius and Robecca sinning them in the same ways those wonderful people do.

Vote by reviews please. The dead line in on Friday 12:00 Irish time. Thank you all for reading and willing to wait till my exams are over for me to update. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6 Music Class and Surprises

Hey everyone. No one voted and I'm quid sad because of it. But as I like to say life must go on. So I picked the song in the most fair way I could think of. I asked my family and friends to vote instead and in the end A won.

* * *

Chapter 6

Music Assignment And Surprise

Zeliuse's Prove

I was so into composing this song that I was wondering about skipping school for the week and I usually hate skipping school for so called minor reasons. But in that moment composing this song was the most important thing in my life for me.

The first 2 days was just messing with the chords and thinking what I want to tell her in this song. Figuring out what I truly feel. I was jotting words down on the pages and I then sang them with some chords I thought will fit them. On Wednesday morning I was about to go crazy I had nothing except a mountain of papers at the side of my piano. The paper bin was already full and I didn't want to waste time on taking it out. I was afraid that I won't make it on time. I was also surprised that I can't do it as easy as usual because whenever I can't talk about my feeling or they are very strong and I can't put them into words I play them on piano or violin. But this time I was blocked I wasn't able to come up with even a stupid sentence.

Thankfully my dad saw me struggling and without asking questions he offered me to stay home for the day. I was delighted. I thanked him about a million times and ran back to the music room. Luckly enough my mom was not home for the day. She had to attend a Clan meeting with my grandfather and other Clan members back in Japan. She left for Japan yesterday and was meant to be back on Friday. Normally I had to also attend those meetings but since I had school and this assignment to do I was excused. If my mom was home she would never allow me to stay for the day. She only allowed me or Albert to say home if we were sick or someone in onu family died. And as you can imagion nither hapen very often. The last time I was sick was 2 years ago.

Wednesday Evening

I was already lunch time and still there was nothing. My head was black. My dad notice my bad mood during lunch and told me to go meditate under the waterfall to calm and clear my mind. "Clear from what there is nothing there !" I thought to myself. But I still decided to do it. So I changed into my karate kimono and went off.

Surprisingly meditation was just what I needed. I was able to relax and calm down in all, mind, body and spirit. I thought about what I fell towards Robecca. What I feel around her and what when I'm away from her. About how all of the things that bother me disappear when she is around. And about the fact that she is the only person I would trust with my life and keeping my secrets. Even those related to the throne of Japan. (_A.N, That's just a hint but I will explain it later on I promise._) So after mediation I had a shower and went back to the music room for the like 60th time this week. But this time I knew exactly what to write down on that sheet of paper and manuscript paper before me.

Wednesday Night

David's Darks Prove (_A.k.a Zeliuse's dad._)

When I got up at night to have a glass of water I saw that the lights in the music room are still on. I went to check on it and found my son sleeping on top on the grand piano with his hand on top of some papers. I walked up to him and shook him lightly. "W-what up is it time for school already ?" He woke up and asked confused. "No young Mozart you fall asleep in the music room. Go back to sleep in your bed now ok ?" I told him. "Ok dad and I'm sorry." I smiled at that. "Don't apologize son this can happen to anyone." He got up from the piano chair, stretched and head for the door. "Night dad." He said as he left. "Night son." When he was out I looked at the papers he left on the grand piano. After I read them I smiled. "Excellent son you have a great talent." I said to myself. Then I turned the light off and left the room.

Thursday Morning School

Robeccas Prove

I was worried because Zelius didn't show up in school yesterday. I asked Neighthan what might be the reason for it but he doesn't know. I just hoped that he is ok.

Zelluse's Prove

I had everything ready. I was so happy. I did stay up until like 3 in the morning last night though and was a bit tired now but Robecca is worth it. And I can have a nap at 3rd class Dead Langue's. After that action with "At minus what temp does hell freez over at extreme math. He always lats me sleep during his classes. After all I always get's perfect grades in all my tasts. So he has nothing to worry about.

My first class on Thursday is Vmapology and the Mad Science which I have with Robecca I will give her the words to the song then.

Time Skip Mad Science

Robecca's Prove

I was so reviled when I saw Zelius walking into the Mad Science class. He seemed all right and I was happy. He smiled and winked at me and I blushed. The fact that he sits directly behind me made me blush even more. "Hey there princess how are you this morning ?" He asked when he sat down. I turned to face him hoping that I'm not blushing anymore. "I'm good. But how are you ? You weren't in school yesterday ?" "Yes I know sorry that I had worried you my princess. I had to think a few things out that's all." He smiled at me in an apologizing manner. "But are you ok now ?" "Absolutely." He smiled at me again this time in a very kind warm way. "Oh I got the words for you." And he handed me two pages. I read over them quickly and the words seem really nice so far. "Will you be able to learn them off by heart for Monday or should I bring them in for you ?" He asked. "No need I will have them memorized by then. 3 Days is more than enough." I smiled at him. He bowed to his extended in a joking manner and I giggled. He joined me but then Mr. Hackington came into class and told us be quiet and pay attention.

Time Skip Lunch Time

No Ones Prove

"Hey Zelius do you want to come over to my party this Saturday ?" Cleo asked him. She was actually friends with him now after she meet him a little better. "No thanks Cleo I'm off to the first Howlers game of the year with my dad. Oh and by the way Neightan dad said that you can come over with us if you want." Zelius answered and sipped some of his drink. "Of course I'm going. To see your dad in action. I'll never miss that opportunity man." Neightan fist passed Zelius. "And I don't get it. Why is some game more important than my awesome party ?" Cleo asked. "Well it's the first match of this year and my dad would really want me to be there for him." Zelius explained. "But why it's not like he will be playing in this game now will he ?" Cleo was now suspicious. Neighthan was really holding himself back to not spill the truth. "You'll find out someday when you will visit my house." Zelius stated calmly. "Oh come on bro tell us." Deuce went on. "There is no point. You won't believe me anyway. No one ever does and then when they meet my dad they apologize and act like fools around me or what to be my friends no matter what." Zelius explained. "Come on." Deuce kept going. "Deuce I really advise you to just wait because believe me you really won't believe him if he'll tell. I didn't and when I met his dad I was so embarrassed for not doing so." Neighthan said. "And you were acting strange around me for a while too." Zelius reminded him of it. "But then I got to know your dad and you a little better and understood that you two are just very cool normal guys." Zelius smiled at that. "Yep and you even have to privilege of calling my dad uncle." "Oh yeah I still remember the face of that little kid form the stadium all those years ago." And the both of them burst out laughing. "Yep that was a good one." Zelius said in between laughs. And the rest of the group just looked at them wishing that they knew what exactly are they talking about.

Long Time Skip

Monday 3rd Class Music.

No Ones Prove

"Well I hope that all of you are ready." Professor Klavier asked clapping his hands together. The class nodded. "Ok then we will go in the same order I paired you up in last week. It's down on the blackboard. He smiled at his students and sat down to allow then to read the list. 1Draculora and Clawd, 2 Frankie and Jackson,3 Operetta and Johnny,4 Neighthan and Avea, 5 Cleo and Deuce, 6 Abbey and Heat, 7 Clawdeen and Romulus, 8 Schara and Invisy Billy, 9 Manny and Iris and 10 Robecca and Zelius.

Some of the pairs were happy with the order and others not really but what cold they do. They had to follow the teachers rules.

(_Sorry I will skip all the performances and go straight to Robecca's and Zeliuse's one as I don't have songs for the others.)_

" Thank you Manny, Iris that was ….. Interesting." The teacher was confused by their performance. Now last but not least as they say. Robecca and Zelius. They got up and walked to the podium. Zelius sat at the piano and Robecca sat on top of it sideways facing the others. She was sure they will do great as they did great on the practice runs they had in the catacombs . "Will it be a remix or you own song ?" Professor Klavier asked. "Our own sir." Zelius answered. "Well technically yours." Robecca thought to herself and then she looked at him. "Ready princess ?" He whispered to her. She nodded and he started to play.

Zelius

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

Robecca  
_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

Zelius  
e_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

Both  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Zelius  
_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Robecca  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Zelius  
_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

Robecca  
_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

Zelius  
_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

Both  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Robecca  
_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Zelius  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Robbeca  
_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

Zelius  
_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_

Both  
_Unless you show me how_  
_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide._

They looked into each other's eyes for the entire time singing and were panting when they were done. "That was truly fabulous." Professor Klavier stood up and clapped. The class followed his example and did the same. And only then when Robecca and Zelius got distracted the broke the eye contact. They looked opposite directions both blushed a little. "You two deserve and A+ !" Professor Klavier shout and imminently notated in down in his teacher notebook. "Thank you sir." They both said at once. After another few seconds Robecca hopped of the grand piano and was about to go back and take her place again when Zelius called her name. "Robecca ?" She turned to him and he fall down onto his knees. Her eyes widened. She was shocked and confused at the same time ansd so was the class. "W-what are you doing ?" She asked. "Her me out and you will know." He looked at her questioningly. She nodded. "Robecca Stem you are the most wonderful, intelligent, talented, friendly and beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. And when I'm around you all of my problems or bad thoughts that are or were ever hunting me, All of the demons inside my mind that I have or had to ever battle just disappear. I feel that I can trust you with anything. Robecca I love you so will you please be my girlfriend." Robecca thought that she is dreaming. Did her crush just confessed his love to her and asked her that question ? She was really confused and the rest of the class shocked. They didn't move as if Deuce turned them into stone with his sight.

After a few seconds Robecca returned to her senses and looked at Zelius still kneeling before her with his arms wide open. She smile and said. "Of course I will. I love you too you fool." Zelius jumped up in happiness and they hugged. The class also got back to themselves and clapped. That reminded the two love birds they were still in class. They let go of each other and blushed. Then the bell rang and they quickly left the class. "Let's eat lunch alone please I don't want the girls to tease me." Robeccas asked Zelius on the way out. "As you wish my princess." He took her hand in his own and they went to the same place as the last time they ate lunch together.

Outside

No Ones Prove

They sat opposite to each other talking. "Why did you kneel ? You weren't proposing to me after all ?" Robeccas asked. "I know but it's an old tradition in my father's family for the men to kneel down when you confess their love to the lucky girl." He explained and smiled at her. "But why ?" "Well it shows that you truly love her, that you truly mean every word you say and that you trust her with your life. I surly do." He blushed and looked away from her. "Ohh that's so sweet she hugged him and knocked him down by mistake and fall on top of him. "I love you too princess but we will have time to do that in the future." He smiled at her sneakily. "Idiot." She said and smacked his arm. "Now now my princess." He turned her around and laid her head on his chest. She looked up at him "That will have to do for now." He winked at her. "She smacked him again this time on the chest and they talkedabout many different things while looking at the sky.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I hope that you liked it and please please review.


	8. 7 First Dtae and Meeting Her Parents

Hey everyone here comes chapter 7 I hope you will like it.

P.S, I don't own MH only Zelius and other made up characters belong to me. As well as the plot of course.

Chapter 7

First Date and Meeting Her Parents

On Tuesday Zelius and Robecca decided to separate for the day to receive the teasing and answer the annoying questions that their friends might have gotten in store for them. Zelius was lucky the guys congratulated him and asked a few questions about where the idea with the kneeling down came from. Only Heat started asking some stupid questions and wouldn't stop. So Deuce turned him into stone saying "Sorry Bro you are getting annoying. You'll get back to normal in a few hours." "Or at least I think so." That part he whispered so that Heat won't hear.

Robecca on the other hand was being bombarded with questions mostly by Draculora and Cleo. Cleo was asking stuff like "I knew that there was chemistry between you two. So why didn't you tell me the truth the first time I asked ?" And Draulora was asking "So when are you two going on your first date ?" "Where is he taking you ?" "Do you know his parents or does he know yours ?" Robecca tried her best to answer the question but in the end Abbey had to shut them all up saying that they are more noisy then a bunch of new born yak's. Robecca was grateful for that.

Wednesday

School Lunch Time, No Ones Prove

Robecca and Zelius were eating lunch together in their usual stop outside. Zelius sat leaning his back on the tree and Robecca sat beside him with her head on his chest. Both of them were looking at the sky. "Robecca my princess ?" Zelius asked. "Yes ?" She looked up at him. "Would you like to go out on our first official date this Saturday ?" He asked in a bit of a weak voice and looked at her blushing slightly. "I would love that but where should we go ?" She smiled at him. "Leave the planning up to me it will be a surprise." He smiled back at her. "Another surprise ?" She asked. "And was the last one so bad." He winked at her. (A.N, He refers to him asking her to be his girlfriend at the end of the music class.) "Of course not it was the best surprise in my life." "Then please leave it up to me again. You won't be disappointed I promise." "Ok then." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you I'll pick you up on Saturday at 17:00." She nodded. Then they started talking about the latest baseball game that Zelius attended as Robecca is a fan of the Howlers team just like her dad who got her into liking baseball.

Time Skip

Saturday Date, Zeliuse's Prove

I parked my car outside Robccas house and walked up to the door. Before pressing the door bell I checked my outfit. My usual clothes were replace by a pair of beige jeans, a white short sleeve buttoned up shirt and a black waist coat. My usual purple converse were replace by black ones and the only thing that stayed the same was the fact that my cross still hangs on my neck and I still wore my sun proof glasses as I like to call them.

After making sure everything is all right I rang the door bell. The door was opened by Robeccas father Hexiciah Steam his wife and Robeccas mother Veronica Steam was standing close by. "Ah you must be Zelius Dark the young man that my daughter told me about. I'm Hexiciah Steam." He shook hand with me. He squeezed pretty had but he never expected me to squeeze even harder. That's what my dad told me to do. "If he squeezes your hand hard son you squeeze his harder. That should do the trick." So I did just that. He didn't seem to change his facial expression but he slightly nodded at me and smiled. "It's really nice to meet you Zelius." Veronica Steam wanted to shook hands with me to but I kissed her hand instead. She just looked at her husband in a weird way that I can't really explain. When I stood back up I saw Robecca going down the stairs. She looked a bit different the usual and she was wearing a mini top hat. She looked just fabulous. "Hey Zelius."She said approaching the door. "Hello princess." I took her hand in mine and kissed it like I did with her mothers. "You look stunning." I told her. "Same to you." She answered blushing. "Now before I will allow you to leave with my daughter I would like to know where are you two going and what time will she be back home ?" Her dad asked looking at me with his head raised and his hands folded over his chest. "Well we are going to fly to Scareago (My monster way of calling Chicago.) using one of my family's private planes to see Brains Adams concert. (Brains Adams in my monster way of calling Bryan Adams.) After wards I'll take her out for dinner and I should bring her back home around 23:30 and not a minute later." Zelius explained while Robecca and her parents were shocked. "Well young man that is going to be one hell of a first date." Hexiciah said. "Thank you sir." I said in a bit of an unsure way as I wasn't sure was that a complement or not. "Zelius you surprise me more and more each time I allow you to do so." Robecca said still in a bit of shock. "I said you won't be disappointed didn't I ?" I reminded her. "You are right you did." She admitted. "Well in that case can we please be off now before my pilot will get annoyed and quit his job." I joked a little. "Of course. She hugged her parents goodbye and I shook hands with her dad once more. Then we entered my car. Of course I opened the door for her and then we were off to the airport.

No Ones Prove

"Zelius are your parents really ok with us using one of the planes ?" Rocecca asked him on the way to the airport. "My dad said that I can even fly it myself if I want to so I think that they are pretty ok with it." He answered never taking his eyes of the road. "Ok but answer just one more question. How did you get the tickets to that concert I heard that it was a special concert for only a very limited amount of people ?" Robecca went on. Zelius just smiled at that. "My dad is quite good friends with Brains Adams. They attended the same music school together like 95 years ago or so." He explained. "Wow I really badly want to meet your dad now." "And you will really soon I promise." He wanted to turn to her and smile but he had to keep his concentration on the road.

The Airport Still No Ones Prove

Zelius parked the car in a private car park, got out and using his super speed he opened the door for Robecca before she even got to move. Then he took her hand in his and they walk up to a very expensive looking plane. "Hey there young master how are you today ?" A tall skinny werewolf wearing a white pilot suit exit the plane and walked up to them. "Good evening my lady." He bowed at Robecca. "Sir Simon please don't call me young master I ask you not to do that a million times by now and I'm really good. Thank you for asking." Zelius answered when the mad got back up. "Well then sorry Zelius and let's get on board and get you two love birds to Scareago." He laughed and went back into the plane. "Well then let's go my princess." Zelius smiled at Robecca and they entered the plane.

The inside of it looked even more expensive then the outside. There was a cocktail bar, A 60 inch plasma tv, A sofa that seemed that could hold at least 8 people, Doors that lead to bedrooms and a Jacuzzi room and much more. Robecca stood there shocked. "What's wrong princess ?" Zelius asked her worried. "What do your parents do for leaving ?" She asked totally shocked and confused at the moment. Zelius just smiled and giggled at that. "I told you that you will meet my dad really soon and that will explain everything I promise." He lifted her up princess style and sat on the sofa. Robecca blushed at that. "What was that for ?" She asked embarrassed. "Well you seemed frozen so I decided that carrying you would be the only option to move you and get you sit down before we start off." He smiled at her and sat right next to her. Robecca playfully smacked his shoulder and stayed quiet for the whole flight.

Time Skip After The Concert

"That was wonderful Zelius. Thank you for bringing me here." Robecca kissed his cheek when they were on the way to the exit of the great hall that the concert took place in. "Well you should hold your thanks for a little while longer." He smiled at her sneakily. "And what do you mean by that ?" She asked. "You'll see." He answered, grabbed her hand and lead her up the nearby stairs. When they found themselves on the second floor Zelius lead her to a room on front of which two bodyguards stood looking at them in a suspicious way from behind their black glasses. "Hey there Sir. Robert, Sir. Andrew how are you two." Zelius shook hands whit the bodyguards on after the other. "Hey there Z go on in your uncle can't wait to see you. He already ask where were you." The taller bodyguard Robert smiled at him and opened the door for them. Robecca was shocked yet again and thought. "Uncle ?!"

Inside the big room was no one other then Brains Adams himself. "Hello Z my dear little nephew how are you." He said as he gave Zelius a hug. "Oh and this must be my dear friends future daughter in law and the love of your life if I'm not wrong." Brains Adams smiled and bowed slightly and Robecca. She just stood there still in shock. Zelius laughed a little. "Sorry for the shock yet again my princess but you see my dad and uncle and mean Brains Adams know each other so well that they treat each other as if they are brothers." Zelius explained and smiled at Robecca. "Oh Zelius I know that you like to surprise people but really there are limits you know." Brains Adams scolded his favorite fake nephew. At that scene Robecca giggled at the two of them. "See she's ok uncle." Zelius looked at him sneakily. "Ok ok you win. And now my dear as Zeliuse's favorite uncle I welcome you to the family." Brains Adams kissed her hand. "You can call me uncle Brains or just uncle from now on as I have a feeling we will be seeing each other quit often." He smiled at her. Robecca blushed at that. "Well my princess how do you feel ?" Zeluis asked worried. At that point Robecca couldn't control herself and she hugged first Zelius and then Brains Adams and screamed as loud as she could.

Some Time Later, On The Way To The Restaurant

"Zelius I hope that I didn't offend him did I ?" Rocebba asked him. "No don't worry about it he is a very family person I sure that he was delighted." Zelius smiled at her. "But I even asked him for an autograph and we took like 50 photos together." She went on. "He is use to it and believe me when you will get to know him a little better you won't treat him as a super star anymore." Zelius explained. "Ok but why didn't you tell me that you know him so well that you call him uncle ?" She asked annoyed this time. "Well I treat and think of him as my uncle to be exact and I wanted to surprise you once again." He smiled at her in an apologizing way. She kissed his cheek. "Ok I forgive you but promise me no more surprises ok ?" She looked at him in a pressuring manner. "On this date I can do that but there is at least two more surprises waiting for you in the near future if you will decide to still date me." He smiled at her kindly. "Ok I can live with that." She smiled back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder and they walk on like that.

Time Skip Back in Salem.

(A.N, Sorry for skipping the restaurant part but I don't eat in restaurants to often so I don't really know how to write about it.)

Zeliuse's Prove

"So did you liked our date ?" I asked while driving her back home. "Zelius I loved it, it was fantastic and full of surprises. Thank you so much you are the best." She kissed my cheek. I blushed a little. "That was not a problem my princess I'd do anything for you." She kissed my cheek again and thanked me. Then within another minute or so we arrived at her house. I turned the engine off and using my speed again I opened the door for her. She thanked me and we walked up to her house front door. "Thank you once again Zelius this day was one of the best ones in my life." She said. "Well then I'm happy then my princess. My plan had succeed." I smiled at her sneakily. She giggled at that. "So I'm guessing that there is no way to spend the lunch with you on Monday is there ? The girls will kidnap you away from me to hear about oure date won't they ?" I asked and she just nodded. "But I'm sure the guys will want to talk you about it as well won't they ?" She asked. "Well they might just ask where did we go and what did we do saying that they want ideas for their own future dates. But I highly doubt that any of them will be able to fly to Scareago in a private plane to see Brains Adams concert and introduce their girlfriend to him after wards and go to dinner with them after that. All in one day." I laughed a little. "I's sure not. Only you can be this crazy and romantic to do a thing like that." She blushed a little. "I guess I am." I said and was about to take her hands in mine and kiss them before goodbye but her dad opened the front door. "Excelled young man she is home 8.7 minutes before the said time. I like that." He patted my shoulder pretty hard. "Well I'm always on time or early." I said. "That is a good habit to have son." He smiled at me. "Thank you sir." I said. "Oh enough with that sir cell me Hexiciah ok ?" He shook hands with me again. "Ok" I said and turned to Robecca. "Well then my princess I must be off now see you at school." This time I took her hands and kissed them like I was going to before her dad interrupted me. She blushed. "I understand. Thank you again for the wonderful day and good night." She said still blushing. "Good night my princess, Sir Hexiciah." I slightly bowed at him. "Good night my son." He said back and then I ran down the few stairs, got into my car and drove off.

Inside The House

Veronicas Prove (A.k.a Robecca's Mom.)

As soon as Zelius drove off Robecca ran upstairs to her room. I wanted to talk to her but I know that she needs to calm down. I lived through similar things after the first date of my life which was with her father of course. "Veronica I really like that young man, he is a keeper I tell you !" My husband snapped me out of my thoughts. "Well you certainly must think so you even called him your son." I smiled at him. "Well from what I heard form Robecca about him and from the way he acts I deduct that he is a very intelligent, skilled, kind and romantic tape of guy. And more he seems to be like me and his father who I have to say I know from way back." He explained. "And what do you mean by that?" I asked. "He seems to the tape of a man that only truly and strongly loves one women in his entire life." He smiled at me. "I only loved and still love you and the same story goes on with his father David Dark who only loved and still loves his wife and Zelise's mother Tamara Dark." My husband said proudly. I just giggled and nodded at him and decided to leave for bed.

Hey everyone I hope that you liked the chapter. And please please review.


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting His Parents

Hey everyone here is chapter 8.

P.S, I don't own MH. Only the plot and OC characters belong to me.

Chapter 8 Meeting His Parents

Zelius was right about the Monday after their first date. The only time he was able to talk to Robecca that day was after school but it was only for about 10 minutes because the girls snatched her away to ask even more questions. And he just told the guys that he took her to a concert as he didn't want to explain the whole thing to them. He knew that their girlfriends will take care of that part at some point. Or at least that is what Robecca told him will happen.

4 Days Later, Friday In School

Lunch Time, No Ones Prove

The whole group of friends sat at one of the tables and enjoyed their lunch while chatting. "Oh Robecca my parents invite you and your parents to our place tomorrow for lunch." Zelius said out of the blue and took a sip of his drink. Robecca smiled and the others continue their actions except Cleo who started to argue. "And why are only they invited ?" She asked Zelius. "Well because my parents only mention them ?" Zelius raised his shoulders up unsure if that answer will be enough. "Well I think that it's not fair that Robecca will get to meet your oh so mysterious dad and we won't." She folder her hands across her chest and looked at Zelius angrily. "Cleo let it go !" Frankie mouthed at her but Cleo ignored it. "And what do you want me to do about it huh ?" Zelius asked her. "I don't know they are your parents not mine." Cleo spat out. Zelius sighted and stood up from the table. "Deuce I feel sorry for you man." He said to him and walked out of the cafeteria while taking his phone out. Cleo smiled at his actions.

Few Minutes Late, Zeliuse's Prove

"I can't believe she made me do that." I muttered to myself on the way back. When I sat back at the table I hid my phone away and looked at Cleo. "I called my parents and they say you all can come over tomorrow and bring your parents with you if you wish to do so." I told her in the most polite way and I could and with my best British accent. "Thank you." She answered and muttered something at me in ancient Egyptian or some other langue that I don't know. I decided to just let it go and went back to eating my bento. I just hoped that tomorrow won't turn into a big mess.

Time Skip, Saturday Lunch Time

The Dark Family Mansion, No Ones Prove

Tamara (A.k.a, Zeliuse's mom.) was nearly done with setting up the table she was just unsure about the number of plates and cutlery needed. "Zelius how many people will come exactly because I need to set up the plates and forks." She asked. "I have no idea mom place a pile of them on the center of the table and I'm sure that we will be grand." He called back. She hummed at that and followed her sons plan. "Dad do I have to wear that bloody leash on my neck !?" Albert called out while walking up to his father. "For one, It's not a leash it's a tie and for two yes you do." David walk up to his younger son. "But why ?" Albers started to moan about it. "Son we are having guests over and me and your mother want you to look and behave your best. And this requires a tie in your situation." David explained. "Then why isn't Zelius also wearing one ?" Albert still dwelled in. "That's because your brother just does not look good in one. He can only wear bowties." David answered while tying Albert's tie for him. "Then why is he not wearing one now ?" Albert just didn't want to let go of that matter. "He wears it every time he is expected to do so and you don't !" David had enough of it and shouted out at his son. Albert sighted and rolled his eyes at it. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Albert Simon David Dark !" David got annoyed at his son and used his full name. Albert on the other hand took nothing out of it and walked away as if nothing happened. David sighted and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

When David was calm again the door bell rang. "Here they come." He whispered to himself and approached the door. Tamara imminently joined him as well as Zelius. Just Albert decided to hide. "Good evening everyone !" David opened the door with a smile. Outside stood Robecca with her parents, Cleo with her parents, Draculora with her dad, Clawd and Clawdeen, Frankie with her parents, Deuce, Jackson, Neighthan with his parents, Abbey, Heat, Lagoona and Gil. The men part of the guests and Robecca were shocked. Except Neighthan, his parents and Hexiciah who walked up to David and shook hand with him with a big smile on his face. "It had been to long Fire Ball how are you." Hexiciah hugged David. "I know Hex and I'm sure that the both of us know that I'm great. I know that you always watch my games." David pulled out of the hug and smiled at his old friend. "I won't ever miss them my friend." Then they half fived in the same way they use to when they were still attending high school and laughed. The rest of the guests was very Confused except Veronica and Zelius decided to use this situation. He walked out onto the small stairs leading to the door and spoke. "Hello everyone. I told some of you that you won't believe me if I'll tell you who my dad is so let me introduce him to you as he stands before. Everyone this is my father David Henry Amadeus Dark. The best player of the Howlers team and one of the top 10 best baseball players of the world. Clawd nearly fainted in that minute but luckily Dracula and Jackson caught him and brought back up. David laughed at that. "Well no matter who I am I will never ever be a bad host. So please come on in and sit at the table. He smiled at them all and motion with his hand to enter the house.

After Lunch

The adults got use the whole satiation pretty quickly and were now chatting at the table. With a little bit of Hexiciah's help they got the fact that David might be a super baseball start but he is a normal guy outside the stadium. The teens at that time were in the living room. Minus Albert who left the house the first minute he had the chance to. "Man your dad is a star." Clawd fist passed Zelius. "I know but can we not mention that right now. He is famous and so what. It's not really a big deal." Zelius told him. "Not a big deal Zelius. What are you even talking about ?" Cleo asked. "Look Cleo my dad or me are not like you. We don't care about the fame to us family is the most important thing on the world." Zelius said softly and with passion. "Most of the girls "aww" him at those words and he blushed slightly. Cleo was about to say something buy David entered the room.

"So how are you my kids ?" He asked and smiled at them. "We are fine dad and we are not kids." Zelius answered. "Yeah uncle we are great." Neighthan added and smiled at David. "Oh yes thank you for the reminder Neighthan." David fist passed him. "You all can call me uncle from now on if you wish. I really won't mind it as I hate to be called Lord or Sir." He smiled at them even wider. "Except you Robecca you can call me Dad." He winked at her and made her and Zelius blush at his words. "Dad !" Zelius shouted. "Ok ok I'll leave you now. At least I know that nothing will happen when your friends are over and I won't become a grandfather any time soon." David laughed and using his super speed left the room closing the door behind him. "Daaaaad !" Zelius shouted at the top of his lungs. "Sorry Robecca I will get him back for this later." Zelius said blushing. "No it's ok." Robecca answered. She also was blushing. The others laugh and giggled at the time. "So I see that uncle haven't change at all." Neighthan stated while recovering from his laughing attack. "No he didn't he still is my dad and still likes to tease people." Zelius answered with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Hearing that Neighthan changed the topic and suggested for them to take a look outside saying. "You have to see his Japanese garden it's just magnificent.

Few Minutes Later

"Bro why did you change into your karate kimono ?" Deuce asked Zelius. "Old family and Japanese tradition. It's too complicated to explain." Zelius answered. "Ok." Deuce understood. "This garden is truly magnificent. Even the ones I saw while in Japan weren't so pretty and calming." Draculora complimented the garden. "Thank you very much and to say the truth most of the trees and plants that you see here actually come from Japan. My parents exported them here." Zelius explained. "But your garden still looks nicer and has more pink trees." Draculors squealed. "They are Sakura trees also known as Cherry Blossom trees." Zelius turned around to her and smiled. "We have many fruit trees here actually like peach and apple trees." He stated. "Well I don't see any fruits on them though." Jackson said. Zelius smiled at himself and lightly knocked the nearby tree with the wooden staff that he was carrying. And just in that moment a peach fall right into Jacksons hand. The others except Neighthan were confused and shocked. "How did you do that ?!" Jackson shouted. "It's a trick my granddad taught me." Zelius turned back and smiled at him. "But how ?" Jackson went on. "I can't tell that knowledge is reserved for my future children." Zelius said. "Well Robecca your kids will be really lucky." Jackson said and looked at the peach in his hand. At that both Zelius and Robecca blushed and nothing else was said for the rest of the walk.

Few Hours Later, Night Time

"Thank you for the invitation David." Cleo's father shook hands with him. "Oh that was not a problem." David smiled at him. "See you later Fire Ball." Hexiciah hugged David. "Yes come by anytime you want. "It was a pleasure to meet you David." Frankenstein also shook hands with him. "David you should join the queens council. I'm sure that she would appreciate the advice of such a wise man as you." Dracula bowed at him and David did the same. "Well then see you on Saturday David." Felix. Naighthans father nodded his head at David. "Yeah I can't wait you see you in action once again uncle." Neighthan added and David fist passed him. The teens thanked the master of the house. Some called him uncle the others Sir. Then David waved at his guests one last time and when they all drove off he closed the door.

"Well son I have to tell you that you finally found some great friends and I think that Robecca will be a keeper." David smiled at his son. I'm really proud of you." He placed one hand on his shoulder and looked at Zelius with proud and happiness as he can clearly see that his son is finally happy and has friends that accept him the way he is and a girlfriend that truly loves, trusts and supports him. Then David left as Tamara called him over. Zelius on the other hand walked up to the big window in the hallway and looked at the full moon. He leaned on the nearby supporting column crossed his legs and his hand across his chest and said to himself. "I know dad I know." Wearing one of the most truthful smiles of his life.

Thank you all for reading and please review

I have a little bit of bad news dhow. Tomorrow I'm leaving to Poland for the summer and I have limited internet connection there so I'm not sure when will I be able to update the next chapter or will I even be able to update at all. I'm sorry about it as I won't be back home till August. So in case if I won't be able to update I wish you all a great, warm and fun summer. See you soon.


	10. Chapter 9 Royal Secret And Coronation

Hey everyone I am back and here comes Chapter 9. Sorry for taking so long to update but my friends didn't want to leave me alone when they found out I was back. P.S, I own only the plot and any made up characters.

Chapter 9

Royal Secret and Coronation

Friday Morning, School. No Ones Prove

There was still a few minutes left till the first bell and our group of friends were stuck half way to their first class. For some reason there was so many people out on the corridor that there was very little space to actually walk. And the fact that they were surrounded mostly by the zombie students who move way to slow. Didn't help them in any way.

"Man there is no way that we will get to our first class on time today." Deuce sighted. Zelius just smirked at his words. "Well maybe you won't because I guarantee you myself and Robecca will be there at least five minutes early." He said. "And what do you mean by that ?" Robacca who was standing right beside him asked. "That." He answered and lifter her up princess style. Then he released out his wings, spread them out and flew up still holding Robecca. The others were a bit surprised except Neighthan who knows Zelius way too well and actually knew what he meant and Ghoulia who had a feeling that he will do that when he said that he will be in class early. Zelius turned to them and said "See you in ten minutes." And then flew away with Robecca.

Time Skip Lunch Time

Cleo and Deuce were the last to join their friends at the table but as soon as they sat down Cleo start to give out to Zelius. "I can't believe that you did that us this morning !" She shouted at him. "Did what exactly ?" He asked seemingly confused. "You just simply kidnapped Robecca and left us to stand there for another ten minutes !" She was angry. "Ok Cleo firstly, calm down and secondly since when is carrying your girlfriend to calls called kidnapping ?" "You know exactly what I mean." She went on. "Ok I have to admit that I do and so what. I didn't break any of the school rules by using my powers or to be exact by flying. Or did I ?" He looked at her. "No you did not but still good friends always keep together." She stated. "Oh right sorry Neightean I should have came back for you I hope that you will forgive me." Zelius said in a sarcastic tone and patted Neighthan's back. Who just laughed. "Will you stop that !" Cleo shouted at him. He in the other hand got serious in an instant. "Ok Cleo I think that I know what's your problem. You either expected that I will come back for you or you expected for Deuce to do something as cool as me but he didn't." He finished and looked her in the eyes. "Oh and no offence to you Deuce you are cool." He quickly added. Cleo just glared at him with anger in her eyes. "Well let me tell you something Cleopatra. You will never control me. I am a free spirit and only my parents and my beloved princess Robecca can in some way control me. But you will never even in a million years own that privilege. Got that ?" Zelius looked at Cleo in such a way that a shiver went down her spine. "Well if you don't remember I am the royalty in this school so technically I do control you." Cleo said in a fake proud tone. In reality she was a bit afraid now. "Maybe you are but if you would've been paying attention during your private classes with your father you would known that I am a pure blood crowned prince of Japan and technically right now I have more authority then you will ever have in your entire life !" Zelius shouted but then he imminently covered his mouth with his right hand and his eyes widened. The others just looked at him in shock. Especially Cleo and Robecca.

"Zelius what d-do you mean by that ?" Robecca asked him and grabbed his hand. "No no no no. I didn't just say that. It didn't happened. Neighthan please tell me that I am dreaming one of the worst nightmares of my life." Zelius looked at his best friend. "Sorry Z but I think it's all out now and I know that you don't like talking about it but I think they all deserve an explanation." Neighthan said in a sad tone. Zelius took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Ok then if you want to know what I just meant come to my place today after school." He said, gathered his things up, kissed Robecca on the cheek and headed towards the entrance of the school. "Wait where are you going ?" Robecca ran up to him. "Home my princess I need a long, quiet and alone meditation session to calm down and clear off my mind." He rose up her hands to his lips and kissed them. Then he turned around and left.

"Where is he going ?" Cleo asked Robecca when she got back to the table."Home he needs to calm down. "Wait a minute it's the middle of the school day. He can't just go home. No one can." Cleo protested. "Oh believe me when I tell you that he can." Neightha said in a worried tone.

Dark Family Residence

When Zelius walked through the door his parents imminently knew that something bad had happened. His mother grabbed the phone and called the school to say that something happened at home and Zelius had to leave school. While his father took him to his office for talk.

In The Office

"So what happened ?" He asked. "I got into a fight with Cleo over a very stupid and unimportant thing to be honest. And during it I reveled my secret." David sighted at that. "Well son I told you many times that royal blood is nothing to be ashamed of." David said calmly. "Easy for you to say dad. You are just Noble with the title of a Duke. While I thanks to my mother am a prince that will probably have to become the next emperor. But for it to happen people will have to die and suffer. Including me and I don't want that !" Zelius shouted and ran out of the room. David ran after him but his wife stopped him. "Leave it David you won't work anything out with him right now. At least not when he is in such state." She explained.

Time Skip, After School. Dark Family Residence

Around six everyone including Neighthan who already knew everything appeared at Zeliuse's house. David opened the door for them. "He is in 'the' room." David said when they entered. "Lead the way Neighthan since you know what I'm talking about." He smiled at him. "No problem uncle." Neighthan replied and lead the way.

The Great Picture Room

Neighthan knocked on the door. "Come on in." Zelius replied in a lifeless like tone. And so they did. Zelius was standing with his back turned towards them and his hands in his pockets. He was looking at a picture of himself standing behind a guy more or less his age that was sitting on a wheelchair. After a minute or two he turned to face them. Robecca imminently ran up to him and hugged him. He didn't even care to take his hands out of his pockets and hug her back. He just stood there looking at the floor. "Zelius please explain all of this to me I am confused and worried to death." She said "I will do it in a minute but first you all should take a seat it might take a while."

Most of them sat on the giant black sofa that was standing near the lifeless fireplace. Only Neighthan and Jackson sat in the armchairs beside it, while Zelius reminded standing. "So I should start with the fact that my mom's dad. My grandfather Hiashi is the twin brother of the former emperor of Japan Toshiro. Which as you can guess makes him a crowned prince and my mom a princess. Both my grandfather and granduncle Toshiro had only one child. I have no idea why so don't ask. My grandfather took care of my mother's family clan and became the marshal (A.n marshal is the highest army status you can get. At least that what my own grandpa told me and he was a general back in his times.) of the Japanese army. And because of that he was take off the list up for the throne. I also don't know way so again please don't ask.

So when my mother was born that made her second in line to the throne. She was right behind her cousin and my uncle Arashi. 18 years ago my uncle's son came to this world. His name is Edward. At the time everyone was happy. A father had a son and a country had a prince and the royal family in general had a heir to the throne. But that all changed when Edward was 5 months old. He caught a dieses called The Fallen Angel. It's a very rare dieses that only Tengu demons can be infected with and it's also the only thing that can kill us. Only a few months infants can become sick with it. But there is no cure to it and you can't stop it in any way. When you get sick with it you can only try to live with the pain and problems that it causes you. This dieses makes your own defensive system attack you from the inside. And I have to add that Tengu defensive system is 3 times as strong as any other monsters thanks to the magical powers of our wing feathers. When I was born the whole Japan was rejoiced once again since a new and healthy prince meant that they will have an emperor to rule over them when the other will serve his time on the throne. My parents told me about it when I was eight. I thought that it's a joke and lived as if nothing happened. I acted like that partly because I had no idea that my mom had to give up her rights to the throne to be able to marry my dad. Since he is only a Duke. And was certain that she will rule one day if anything will happen to uncle or Edward. When I found out about that I was a bit shocked with it but I still made very little out of it. Then something changed inside of me when I met Edward for the first time when I was 12. I don't know why we only met after so many years but right now I don't even care. When I saw Edward the first thing I wanted to do was fall down on my knees and pry for him. He looked so weak and in constant pain. He has heart trouble, severe asthma, diabetes, his eye sight is really bad and he rides on a wheel chair since he is 6. And when I found out that Edward won't live up to his 21 birthday I understood that my parents and grandpa Hiashi weren't laying I will be the emperor one day whether I want to or not. But the deal is that I don't want to because I know that for it to happen someone that I treat like a brother will have to die and a father who loves him will have to loose his only child." Zelius took off his glasses and wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes and looked at the picture again. "I pray everyday for Edward to live but I know that it useless."

Robecca imminently ran up to hug him and this time he hugged her back. "Zelius I know how you feel but we can't always change our destiny. Sometimes we just have to accept it. And yours even though it will hurt a few people including you is not the worse so you should thank god for that." She hugged him harder. After a few minutes he calmed down and looked at his friends. "I don't tell people that I am a crowned prince because whenever I wear my crown I feel like Edward will die and I also don't want to be treated like a prince because it just reminds me that Edward will die within the next 3 years." Zelius explained.

"It's ok bro. Don't worry to us you will always be just Zelius the son of a baseball super star." Deuce jokingly smiled at him. Zelius returned the smile. "Thanks Deuce." Deuce smiled at him even wider. "Is that you and Edward on that picture ?" Robecca asked looking up at it. "Yes it was taken 3 years ago during one of Edwards rare outside walks." Zelius explained and looked at the picture once again and turned back to his friends. "Cleo." He sighted. "Sorry for what I said this morning. But when I get angry I tend to just tell you the most dreadful truth while looking straight into their eyes. It's one of the bad thing I inherited form my dad." He smiled at her. "No I am sorry Zelius I shouldn't gotten angry at you over such a stupid thing. After all I use my Egyptian tools nearly all the time so you can fly and no one can stop you." She returned the smile. "And now you my princess." He said and turned to her. "Sorry for not telling you that earlier but I just want to forget about it. It's just too painful to think about it." He looked into her eyes and kissed her hand. "It's ok I understand. After all I love you." She hugged him tight. "I love you too my princess." He hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Neighthan broke the silence in the room. "Well to be honest we really can consider Robecca a princess because after all she is dating a crowned prince." He joked. Zelius laughed. "Only you can make jokes about my crown and make me actually laugh at them you know." Zelius stated. "Yeah I do but now as your best friend and someone that plays the role of your royal advisor and right hand at once I would advise you to properly crown your princess." He joked again. But this time Zelius didn't laugh. "You know what my advisor it's actually I great idea. I do have one crown that doesn't bring back bad memories." Neighthan and the others were a bit shocked. But Zelius smiled at them. "Follow me." He said and left the room.

The Royal Room

Zelius seemed to be over his depression attack and now was back to his old happy self. (A.n, It's thanks to his magical feathers. They help him stabilize both mentally and physically a lot faster than anyone. )

"Welcome to the Royal room !" Zelius shouted when everyone entered. They all looked around but all that they saw was pictures of him, his parents and his brother Albert. There also there was a genealogical tree painted on one of the walls under the picture of his parents. "Dude there is nothing here." Deuce stated. "That's what we want you to think." Zelius said and walked up to the wall with his picture on it. He pressed his hand to the wall and a voice was heard. "Zelius Dark entry sequel began." Then he leaned to the wall and slide of his glasses to allow a special machine to scan his eyes. "Test one passed." Said the same voice as before. Then a keyboard slide out of the wall. Zelius played a quick tune and the voice was heard again. "Test two passed." As the last test he had to break a number code which took him less than a minute and the voice was heard for the last time. "Test three passed. Entry allowed." Then the wall opened and slide in the opposite directions and everyone could see a room filled with crowns, swords and many other thing. "Wow." Deuce said. "I know now come on in." Zelius motion then to follow him inside. They did and sat down on the massive cushion that were on the floor. Zelius just asked Robecca to stay standing. And he himself walk up to one of the glass cabinets with the crowns opened it. "This is the only crown I like to wear. It's the very crown that I myself was coroneted a full prince with. After wards me and Edward were allowed to go outside since he felt a bit better that day. We had so much fun and this very crown made us laugh so much." Zelius smiled at the object. Then he disappeared behind a corner and appeared a minute later carrying a massive granite throne like chair. "Isn't that really heavy ?" Jackson asked. "No for me." Zelius answered and placed the chair in on the middle of the room. "Robecca my princess would you mind sitting here." He asked her and pointed at the chair. She just smiled and sat on it. Zelius smiled back at her and went back to the open cabinet. He took the crown out of it and held in both of his hands in the same manner a bishop would do it during real coronation. And he walked up to Robecca.

"Robecca Stem, draught of Hexiciah and Veronica Steam, The most loyal and truthful person I know and most importantly my girlfriend and the lady of my heart." He winked at her as he said the last part. " Here and now I Prince Zelius Alexander Hiashi Dark by the power passed on to me by the gods and my ancestors. Crown you the first princess of Japan of this generation !" He said proudly and gently placed the crown on her head. "May the faith always be on your side and good luck never leave you." He bowed at her in the traditional Japanese way. Robecca giggled at that and the others clapped.

A Few Minutes Later

"Wow that looked very real." Frankie commented. "Oh it was real." Zelius said with a smiled. "Oh come on stop joking will you." Cleo said. "I'm not joking I will fill out all of the needed papers tonight and send them to my uncle first thing in the morning." Zelius said in a very serious tone. "Wait you aren't kidding !" Neighthan shouted. " Of course I'm not. I was allowed to crown Robacca a princess since Tengu demons fall in love only once in their entire life." "Is that a promise of a marriage proposal ?" Robecca blushed and looked Zelius in the eyes. "And what do you think my princess ?" He asked. "Oh I love so much !" She shouted and hugged him very thigh. "I love you too my now as real as ever princess." He winked at her. The others were in shock. They just were the eye witnesses of a real princess coronation. Things like that don't happen too often. But in the end they were really happy for Robecca and Zelius. The first truly royal couple of Monster High.

I know this chapter was a bit weird and I'm sorry if I confused you a little but I'm the type of person that likes to end sadness with laughter. I hope that you liked it in the end. See you soon. P.s The next chapter will the last one.


	11. Chapter 10 Graduation

Hey everyone. Here comes Ch.10 The last chapter !. I own nothing except any made up characters.

* * *

** Chapter 10**

** Graduation**

Friday Morning Graduation Day. No Ones Prove

The last two years of school passed in a blink of an eye and today our beloved friends will graduate. Only the graduation year was in school but there was no classes at all. They just sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria or anywhere else in the school that they wanted. Our friends were one of the many people in the cafeteria. All of them wore fancy clothes to look nice while picking up their diplomas and for any pictures that they knew will be taken with them or of them by their parents and other family members. Only Zelius was a bit late and that worried Robecca.

"Where is he ?" Robecca asked herself more than the others. "He said that his grandparents are coming over from Japan and they have some pretty weird traditions. They are probably finishing to bells him for like the 10th time right now." Neighthan explained. "I know that but still they are taking way to long with those blessings." Robecca stated. "I know. They actually blessed me out once too. I took them 30 minutes."Nighthan sighted at that thought.

Dark Family Residence. Zeliuse's Prove

'Finally my grandparents are done. I really have to say that it took them like twice the usual time to bless me today. But I have no time to think I need to get to school.' I thought. I quickly ran back to my room to grab something and using my super speed I was in my car within seconds.

Back to School, No Ones Prove

Robecca glanced at the clock. She was actually about to take out her phone and call Zelius. But before she had the time to do that he entered the room. Using his super speed he got behind her. "Sorry for being late everyone. Especially you my princess but my grandparents had to bells me like 25 times or so. I lost count at some point." He explained. "It's ok at least you are finally here." Robecca looked up at him. "And there was another reason why I was late." Zelius admitted. "And what was that ?" Robecca asked. Zelius smiled at her and dived his hand in the inner pocked of his navy blue suit jacket. He took out a golden paper wrapped package with a silver bow stuck to it and placed on front of Robecca. "See for yourself." He smiled at her when she looked up. So Robecca unwrapped and opened the box. It's contents pleasantly surprised her and shocked the rest of their friends. "Oh Zelius it's beautiful !" She shouted. Inside the box was a tiara made out entirely out of white gold and it was encrusted with diamonds. Robecca stood up, turned to face Zelius and kissed him. The kiss lasted only a few seconds since they were in public. "Well I'm glad that you like it." Zelius smiled at her and both of them sat down beside each other. "Like it ? I love it !" She shouted. "But what's it's for really ?" She asked. "Well two years ago I coroneted you a princess. But I used one of my own crowns to do it. So I thought that you need to have one of your own ones. I say that you should wear it during today's graduation." He explained. "I still can't believe that I am a princess though." She explained. "Well one day you will be queen and then you will have no choice but to believe it." He smiled at her. She smiled back. "I am so happy that you finally accepted your future." She said in a kind and gentle voice. "Well that would not happen if not you. And my royal advisor. Since he also helped out a little." Zelius turned to face Neighthan and fist passed him. "That was truly not a problem my majesty." Neighthan bowed in a joking manner. Everyone laughed.

Zelius was still sad that his beloved cousin will die in soon and that he will be taking hos place on the throne. But after have a heart to heart talk with him and hid uncle. He found out that no one hates him for it. Actually they are all really happy that he was bron stron and healthy ah that his mixed genes don't effect his general health too much because if something would have hapenned to him or his brother Albert. There would be no closely related to the current king emperor to take over the throne and they would have to give it to some distance cousine of theirs who no one have even saw in real life.

The rest of the time till the actual graduation was spend on remembering all of the good times spend in school or outside of it. Like the trip to Book Your with Cleo during which the girls and Deuce meet Zelius randomly on the street while he was driving up to eat dinner with his Scare Father.

Time Skip After Graduation, On Ones Prove

"I want to say that I'm truly proud from each and every single one of you here." Headmistress Bloodgood started her speech when all of diplomas were collected. "And I truly hope that the time you spent in this school was a time of your life's. I wish you all good luck and great successes in life." She finished but before the students had the time to even stand up she added. "Can you please stay seated for just another few minutes as one of your friends has a surprise for his loved one." Some of the people sighted but most wondered who is the person that makes them stay longer in school just so that he or she will be able to say I love you to the microphone. As that was what most people excepted will happen. When the headmistress left the stage the curtains imminently closed. That surprised most students a little but still they made nothing out of it. After about two minutes the curtains opened again and a shining black grand piano stood in the middle of the stage. And at it sat no one other than Zelius. Robecca and the rest of their friends looked at his now empty seat. They wondered how did he leave to get there unseen because they could swear that he was there just a minute ago. Robecca looked back at Zelius behind the instrument and her eyes said juts one thing. "What is going on here ?" Zelius just smiled at everyone, leaned up to the microphone and said. "Thank you all for staying behind. I really appreciate it." He smiled once again. "Robecca my princess this is a special song I wrote just for you. I hope that you will like it." Then he quickly adjusted the microphone and started to play the intro chords of the song.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all, of me_  
_And you give me all, of you, all_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, all_  
_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh oh._

Zelius finished playing and singing. He took the microphone out of its holder and got up. He slowly walk up the end of the stage saying. "Robecca my love, my sweet, the lady of my heart and most importantly my princess." He stopped at the base of the grand piano and pressed a button that was hid inside. "I fall in love with you the very minute I saw and you. And you know that my kind falls in love only once in their entire everlasting life time." A little platform with a navy blue tiny box rose up from the inside of the grand piano and Zelius took a step back to take it. Then he started to walk up to the end of the stage again. "Robecca Stem will you give me this honor and become my Queen ?" He fall down on his knees and opened the box the reveal a ring that matched the tiara he gave her in the morning.

Robecca was shocked and so was the rest of the people. When it finally hit her what had happened Robecca slowly stood up and start to walk towards the stage. Since she hadn't said anything Zelius was getting a bit nervous. "So what do you say ?" He shyly asked when she was standing before him. Since he was knelling they were more less the same hight even though Zelius was on the stage. Instead of answering Robecca just kissed him and he stood up pulling her up on the stage while at it. "Yes yes yes ! A million time yes !" Robecca shouted when they broke off the kiss. Zlius smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone else in the room including the teachers stood up and clapped. Then Zeliuse's parents apered in the room along with his grandparents out of nowhere. "That's my blood ! I'm so proud if you my son !" David shouted. Zelius and Robecca just giggled at that. After some good luck in life wished and many goodbyes Zelius, Robecca, their friends and all of their parents left for the Dark family residence to celebrate their children's graduation and plan a weeding. At least when it comes to Tamara, Veronica, David, Hexiciah and of course our engaged couple as they cannot be let off the hook so easily.

The End

* * *

Hello I hope that you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am sad that it's the end but I am planning to write a one or two chapter sequel. I should release it near Halloween. See you next time and stay mad !


End file.
